


Brick Wall

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard thought the hardest part would be telling Hyacinth that he's leaving her for Emmet. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



Richard had thought telling Hyacinth would be the hardest part. Which was why he'd put it off for so long.

However, he'd failed to consider the possibility that she'd simply refuse to listen to him. Rather stupid, given how well he knew her.

He tried again. "Hyacinth, Emmet and I are --"

"Not now, dear, I'm busy," said Hyacinth, taking a step back and admiring her table. "I do think those flowers will add the right _je ne sais quoi_ , don't you?" She cocked her head, frowning. "My candlelight suppers are famous for their _je ne sais quoi_. I cannot afford to ruin their reputation."

"But Hyacinth," Richard insisted. "This is important."

Hyacinth tutted. "What could possibly be more important than the reputation of my candlelight suppers? I'll have you know, Richard, that they are being talked about in the most respectable of circles. I have it on good authority that Mrs Sinclair (you know, of Sinclair's Canned Beef, dear) is eager to get her hands on an invitation."

"Hyacinth," said Richard, starting to feel more than the familiar share of exasperation, "I want you to listen. I'm trying to tell you that I'm leaving you." He paused. "For Emmet."

Another frown was all he got. "Leaving me for Emmet?" Hyacinth repeated, picking up a small cloth and starting to polish the napkin rings. "Don't be silly, Richard, I don't have time for jokes right now. You can save those for later tonight, though I wish" (and here she turned up her nose a little) "you'd value your dignity a little more. Not to mention that of Emmet. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate your implying that he is some sort of _homosexual_."

Richard saw his opening at last. "Actually, that's what --"

"Now, now, dear," said Hyacinth, patting his cheek. "You know as well as I that Emmet can't possibly be a homosexual. He is a very respectable pianist and director of the amateur operatic society." She tutted again. "Really, Richard, I wish you'd stop reading _The Guardian_. It puts all sorts of peculiar ideas into your head. Now, which napkins should I use? The pink ones with yellow dots, or the yellow ones with pink stripes?"

It was no use, Richard thought. Hyacinth would never listen to him. What would he have to do to make her understand? Bring Emmet over and kiss him in front of her very eyes?

Well, it was worth a try...


End file.
